Aurora Moon
Aurora Jordan Moon (June 21st, 1986) was born in Shadow Valley California to Ashley Moon and Jason Moon. She has one younger sister, Luna Moon. When she was 13 years old, Roman Nicolescu had Grant Joy kidnap her along with 15 others. After she was released, Aurora's parents decided to move her and her sister to Crescent Acres. It was there that she started High School. When she was 15 years old, her sister began an online relationship with Cole Hale. Aurora found out, and she lured him to her house, and beat him to death. She then made sure the body was never discovered. In 2004 at the age of 18 she was out camping with some friends, when Jim Hollander tried to rape her. She shot him three times. She was then taken to trial. She was found Not Guilty by reason of justifiable homicide. People in town tried to say that her rape defense was nothing more than a lie, including Jim's brother Steven Hollander. Aurora became a swimsuit model, and in 2006 moved back to Shadow Valley with her sister. Aurora hated it in crescent acres at the time, and wanted to watch out for her little sister. Especially when she got mixed up in Mentesseg. During the Shadow Valley Slayer Killings, Aurora was a suspect due to her prior two murders, and because she was a potential candidate for the daughter of Roman Nicolescu. Aurora was cleared by the private detective hired by Steven Hollander once he discovered that Jim Hollander had raped another girl. During the investigation she dated Jonathan Evans briefly. He even proposed to her, but the two called it off. Aurora never makes it far as a model due to the murder trial in Crescent Acres. =Childhood= Aurora spent most of her childhood in Shadow Valley. But when she was 13 years old she was kidnapped by Grant Joy, and had her DNA taken. It was after that her parents decided to move to Crescent Acres, feeling they were no longer safe in Shadow Valley. =High School= Aurora attended Crescent Acres High School. When she was just a sophomore there, her sister got into an online relationship with a pedophile known as Cole Hale. He had killed at least two children before. So Aurora lured him to the house by pretending to be her sister. She then beat him to death, and burried his body in the woods. =Murder and Trial= On June 20th, 2004 while camping with some friends in the woods, she ran into Jim Hollander. He propositioned her for sex, but she turned him down. He started to attack her, but she made a run for it. She reached his truck, and grabbed his shotgun out of the back. She warned him not to come any closer -- but he didn't listen. She then shot him three times. Her trial was set for August 7th 2004. The prosecution tried to paint Jim Hollander as an upstanding member of the community that would never hurt anyone. His brother was called in as a character witness. The prosecution also brought up the kidnapping in Shadow Valley in order to bring into question the mindset of Aurora. They also brought up her .BAC of .06%. Aurora's attorney however stuck with the Self Defense, Defense. Aurora took the stand, and gave a powerful and emotional statement that resonated with jurors. Aurora was found Not Guilty by reason of Justifiable Homicide on August 15th. =Modeling= After the murders were over, Aurora became a swimsuit model. She didn't make much money at first, but did okay for herself. The murder trial however affected her career. Many in town saw her as a murderer, which made her hard to market. Aurora ignored them for the most part however. =Return to Shadow Valley= In 2006 Aurora's sister Luna decided to return to Shadow Valley. Aurora decided to go with her. There she got a job at Blue Dolphin Modeling Studio. She made more money, and fewer people knew about the trial there. Aurora was happy to be back. But she had no idea that Mr. Hollander hired a private detective to find her. =Shadow Vallery Slayer= During the Shadow Valley Slayer Slayings, Aurora was a suspect in the investigation. She was looking into Mentesseg, and started dating fellow suspect Jonathan Evans. She and Jonathan even got engaged. Aurora was okay with it, figuring that she'd never meet anyone that could get past her murder trial, and being a suspect in the investigation. Aurora was cleared by the private detective hired to follow her around once he decided to void the contract he had with Steven Hollander. =Later Life= After the murders, Aurora continued modeling. She never made it big, and never married. Her sister married Derrick Wright however. Aurora was happy for her sister. =Quotes= "What's a mentesseg chart? I have a chart in my house, but it's just a chart on people in town." "I think he finally realized brunettes are better." - on Jonathan Evans "Aaron Jordan was my mother's dad. My grandfather." Category:MISTX2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX2 Suspects